We Need A Hero
by Skye Coulson
Summary: AoS/PRDT CROSSOVER. SPOILERS FOR AoS 1x10! Ward & the team go to Coulson's daughter, Evannee Coulson, after he is taken by Reina. Working together, rangers & SHIELD team rescue Phil. But, they also manage to reopen old wounds. How will Phil handle his daughter's betrayal & secrets? Coulsye & Grant/Evannee pairings! Please read & review!
1. Get Your Game On

**We Need A Hero**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing...Except Evanee Coulson.

**Rating:  
**T (just cause I never really know exactly where I'm gonna end up when I start writing...lol)

**Genre:  
**Family/Drama/Romance

**Pairing(s):  
**Coulsye (Skye/Coulson)**  
**Grevanee (Grant Ward/Evanee Coulson)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Big & Rich feat. Cowboy Troy "Get Your Game On" (Unleash the Beast version)

* * *

Get Your Game On

* * *

_Sweat drippin' off the tip of my nose | Mud stains all over my clothes | Ice water pumpin' through my veins | I'd watch, we're changin' the game | __Like Pele on a breakaway | One-on-one, tête-à-tête_

_Turn it up, turn it on, turn it loose | Oh-oh-oh oh-oh | Give it everything win or lose | Oh-oh-oh oh-oh | Time to own it and rock it | Let everybody know ya got it | Yeah, get your game on_

* * *

"Dude!" Conner McKnight yelled in shock. "Did you **see **that?!" He insisted, watching his team mate sparring with their science-teacher-turned-power-ranger-mentor. "Evanee just flipped _Dr. O._!" The red ranger was soon joined by his companions in blue and white-Ethan James and Trent Fernandez. All three boys were equally impressed by their comrade in yellow's feat.

"Holy crap!" Ethan exclaimed, his jaw figuratively bouncing off the forest floor beneath their feet. "Dude, you **so **gotta teach me that!" He added, grinning wickedly while rubbing his hands together, excitedly.

"Oh please!" Evannee Coulson replied, dismissively, as she helped her teacher/mentor back to his feet. "That was nothing! Level one, _tops_..." She elaborated while still not quite able to contain her victorious grin at the sight of her team mates' expressions. Grabbing her water bottle, she took a long drink before replacing the lid and placing it back on the log from where she'd picked it up as she spoke again. "I learned that the first _day _at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I still can't believe you're pulling double duty." Trent replied, impressed. "I mean just trying to balance ranger duties with schoolwork is kicking my butt." He elaborated. "I don't know how you manage to balance those **with **S.H.I.E.L.D. duties."

"Well, it's definitely not easy..." Evannee admitted. "But, working with S.H.I.E.L.D. is a dream-come-true. And, when we fell into these powers, well, I think we _all _knew none of us really had any choice. The way I look at it is being given the opportunity to do twice as much good in the world." She added, shrugging casually.

"Does S.H.I.E.L.D. know you're workin' with us, yet?" Dr. Thomas Oliver, black ranger and the mentor of the team, asked curiously.

"Well, if you're asking if I've read them in, yet, the answer would be no." Evannee admitted, only slightly guiltily. "But, it really wouldn't surprise me if they've figured it out on their own, by now, and just chose not to say anything." She explained, wiping her brown with the yellow towel next to her water bottle. "Now...If you're all finished with your respective interrogations, are we gonna spar or what?" She asked with a sly smile. "Who's next?"

"I'll have a go." Evannee and her team all whipped around to come face-to-face with a tall man with a broad muscular build and jet black hair cloaked in a plain white t-shirt covered by a black leather jacket paired with dark stone wash jeans. Behind him were a stoic Asian woman dressed in tight black sweater and black leather vest paired with black pants, a younger Chinese-American woman who appeared to be about the same age as Evannee and her red, white, and blue comrades-if not a year or two older-dressed in a light denim button down shirt with blue and white plaid sleeves and faded jeans, a tall young Caucasian woman with copper-brown hair pulled back in messy pony tail and a plain white tee-shirt covered with a denim jacket and dark jeans and a young Caucasian man with curly copper hair dressed in a plaid button-down shirt and black pants.

"Well, I'll be damned." Evannee grinned standing face-to-face with the specialist. "Agent Ward..." She nodded in greeting.

"Agent Coulson-" Grant began, only to be cut off by one of his team mates.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Skye asked, curiously. "That's _not _Agent Coulson-"

"I think I can clear this up." Evanee interjected. "My name is Agent _Evannee_ Coulson." She elaborated, directing her introduction to the rest of Grant's group some of whom she'd met, before, and one she hadn't. "I believe _you're _thinking of my **father**, Agent _Phil _Coulson." The yellow ranger explained, taking a moment to savor the baffled looks on the rest of the group's faces.

"Aw, crap..." Conner muttered, staring at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents before them.

"We're in deep, now." Ethan added, wide-eyed.

"Oh, give it a rest, you two." Evannee snapped, sarcastically. "If they were here to bring us in, we'd be in cuffs, already. Okay?" She added, impatient to learn why Agent Ward felt the need to interrupt their training session. "Now, Agent Ward..." She began, reverting her attention back to the specialist. "Will you _please _tell me what was **so **urgent that you felt it necessary to interrupt our sparring session?" Evannee asked, challengingly, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Your father's been taken." Grant deadpanned, too mentally drained to play Evannee's sarcasm game.

It was at that point that Evannee became all but certain that her heart had completely screeched to a halt inside her chest. "_**What**_?!" She demanded, dangerously, with a murderous look in her eyes. "So, help me **GOD**, Ward, if this is your sick idea of a prank, you **damn** well better start sleeping with _**both **_eyes open!" She hissed, venomously. Believing that this was all some sick idea of a prank was easier to cope with than the idea that it was real and that her dad was actually in serious danger.

"Believe me, Evie..." Grant sighed, loosely crossing his arms. "Nothing would make me happier than to tell you this was all just a prank." Both teams seemed mildly surprised by the use of Grant's nickname for Evannee. Feeling her own team's eyes on her, Evannee spun around and turned her murderous stare and venomous voice on them.

"So help me, I will murder any one of you in your sleep if you try to use that name with me!" She hissed, effectively silencing any jokes or further remarks, before returning to Grant and the matter at hand. "So, just what the _hell _happened to my dad, Grant?!" Evannee demanded.

"Hold up a minute." Dr. Oliver interjected, confused. "What are you guys talking about? Evannee, I thought you said your dad was killed just before the battle of New York?" He asked, desperately searching for an explanation.

Looking back to Evannee, Grant quirked an eyebrow curiously. "You didn't read them in?" He asked, in suspicious curiosity.

"Well, they don't exactly have clearance." Evannee snapped, impatiently. "But, are we really gonna get into this, right now?" The younger Coulson demanded. "Or are you gonna tell me just what the _hell _happened to my dad?!" After a brief staring match, Evannee sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine..." Turning to face her teammates, the yellow ranger began her recap of the story of her father's survival.

"Look, you guys..." She began, slowly, searching for the right words. "_Technically _speaking, my dad **did **die when Loki stabbed him...His death just didn't take." Glancing around at all the befuddled glances she was getting, Evannee knew she would have to give them more to go on. "My dad died for eight seconds-although, if _he_ were here, telling the story, it would be forty, but that's really neither here nor there-before the medics managed to revive him. After which, he spent a couple of weeks in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ICU ward before being shipped off to Tahiti for some **much **deserved R&R..." The young Coulson paused a moment to make sure she had covered enough of the details for her team. "A few months ago, they brought him back to head up this little rebel alliance behind me, here." She finished, before gesturing to each one in turn. "Everyone, allow me to introduce my dad's new team of operatives: Special Agent Grant Ward, Agent Melinda May, Agent Leo Fitz, Agent Jemma Simmons and..." Evannee's voice trailed off as she got to Skye. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met...Are you a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?" She asked, curiously, turning to the young hacktivist.

"I'm still in training..." Skye admitted, sheepishly. "My name's Skye, by the way." She added, glancing around at all the rangers before her, waving nervously.

"Hm." Evannee hummed, thoughtfully. "Who's your S.O.?" She questioned, curiously.

"I am." Grant chimed in, proudly.

"I am **so **sorry..." Evannee told Skye, with a playful grin.

"I'm standing right here..." Grant argued, petulantly.

"I see that." Evannee conceded with a sly grin, before returning to her introductions. "And, _this_ little band of misfits is known-collectively-as the Power Rangers. In the red, we have Conner McKnight. In the blue is Ethan James. The man in white, over there is Trent Fernandez. Of course you all know me-Evannee Coulson. And, last but most **definitely **_not _least, our black knight over there is Dr. Thomas Oliver-our fearless leader." Evannee couldn't resist the playful grin as she introduced her own team. "Now that everybody knows each other, can _**please **_get back to the business of just what the _hell _happened to my dad?!" The yellow ranger demanded, impatiently, as she turned her focus on Agent Ward.

"Is there someplace more private we can talk about this?" Grant asked, warily.

"Seriously, dude?" Conner asked, confused. "We're in the middle of the freakin' _woods_...How much 'more private' do you need?"

"Y'know, Conner, it'd be really great if you could learn when to just **stop **_talking_!" Evannee snapped, before returning to the matter at hand. "You'll have to excuse Mr. McKnight. He's a little dense when it comes to S.H.I.E.L.D. business...When it comes to a _lotta _things, actually..." She mused, thoughtfully.

"Hey!" Conner whined, petulantly.

"Oh, tell me I'm wrong!" Evannee snapped, playfully. "Anyway, Dr. O, mind if we use the lab?"

"Not at all..." Dr. Oliver replied, gesturing for the S.H.I.E.L.D. team to follow him into his private, underground, lab.

Once they were all safely inside and the stone door had slid to a close, Evannee turned on Grant. "Okay, Agent Ward..." That was the first sign that Grant was in deep. She never used his title and surname outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. unless she was getting highly pissed off at him. The specialist knew he'd have to tread lightly. "You wanted privacy, we gave you privacy...Now, you **better **start talking..." The yellow ranger warned.

"Well, I'm sure you remember Mike Peterson, correct?" Grant asked, curiously, gauging where he would need to begin with his briefing.

"You mean the homicidal maniac that took Skye hostage?" Evannee asked, bluntly. "Yeah, I remember. What about him?"

"Well, you see..." Jemma chimed in, excited to finally have something to offer in a briefing. "When we confronted Mr. Peterson at Grand Central station, Agent Ward shot him with a weapon that Fitz and I designed which...basically froze him..." The bio-chemist began, trying to simplify her explanation for the scientifically-challenged in her audience. "And, allowed the Extremis in his system to stabilize and allowed his body to absorb the newly stabilized serum." She finished, smiling proudly.

"What's Extremis?" Dr. Oliver asked, curiously.

"It's a highly experimental and highly _**unstable**_new substance derived from the same formulas that created the super soldier that is Captain America. Extremis is a new variation on that formula. It has a nasty little habit of causing anyone who's injected with it to spontaneously combust, without warning." Evannee explained. "What?" She asked as she took in all the confused faces staring at her. "I read." The yellow ranger explained, defensively. "Mike Peterson was recruited into a program known as 'Centipede' shortly after an on-the-job accident cut his construction career short. They implanted the underside of his forearm with a device that looked eerily similar to a centipede-hence the name-and infused it with Extremis. Gave him super-human strength among other abilities." She explained. "As Peterson approached his boiling point-for lack of better words-he started behaving erratically. Started making a bunch of demands and took Skye hostage trying to get away from S.H.I.E.L.D. As Jemma stated, the team caught up to him at Grand Central-thanks to Skye's mad hacking skills..." The younger Coulson paused to grin cheekily at the hacktivist. "When they confronted him, Ward shot him with a specially designed sniper rifle which ended up essentially freezing him and stabilizing the Extremis."

"At which time..." Grant interjected, picking up where the bio-chemist and the yellow ranger left off. "He proceeded to turn his life around...Sent his son to live with his aunt while Peterson went to the S.H.I.E.L.D. training facility...Began training to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent...The other day, your dad decided to bring him on to this team to help us combat some Centipede super-soldiers that had started making names for themselves."

"I see..." Evannee hummed, taking in everything that the S.H.I.E.L.D. team before her was saying, while remaining completely oblivious to the vacant stares of her teammates, behind her. "Where's Peterson, now? You think he took my dad?"

"No." Melinda cut in, stoically. "But, he **did **play us..._'Causing _your father to be taken..."

"The man didn't have a choice!" Grant snapped at his pilot before returning his focus to Evannee. "Peterson called home to check in with his son-told him he'd be coming home for a visit-at which time his son told him that his new friend had been excited to meet him."

"And, just who is this 'new friend'?" Evannee asked as her teammates could all clearly see that the yellow ranger was gone-replaced by Agent Coulson. It was a side of her they'd never really seen and they were taking in as much of the briefing as they could keep up with.

"Her name's Reina." Grant replied, curtly. "We don't really know anything else about her, other than that she first recruited Peterson into the Centipede program. _She's _the one who took your father. When Peterson spoke to her on the phone, he told us that she demanded he turn **himself **over in exchange for her sparing his son's life."

"But, what she **actually **demanded was that he turn my _dad _over..." Evannee concluded, given everything she'd already heard.

"You got that from all that cryptic code they were spewing?" Ethan asked, in awe at how Evannee pieced the puzzle together so quickly.

"I can't believe your dad went along with something like that..." Dr. Oliver interjected.

"It's not code, Ethan..." Evannee mumbled, not even bothering to look at her comrade, in blue. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Given what May said about Peterson playing them...Obviously he lied, said Reina wanted him, when she actually wanted my dad..." She muttered, chewing her thumbnail in concentration as she analyzed the situation. "As for you, Dr. Oliver, an innocent child's _life _was at stake..." She deadpanned before looking her mentor in the eye. "What the _hell _would any of us have done?" After a tense silence, Evannee finally looked back up at Grant as she asked "Why'd you all come to us?" She asked, curiously. "Why isn't _S.H.I.E.L.D. _organizing the extraction?"

"First of all, to answer your first question..." Grant replied, carefully. "He's dead."

"What happened?" Evannee asked, curtly.

"After the exchange, he passed Ace off to me and told him 'Daddy had to go make something right.' and took off running after your dad, calling out to me, over his shoulder 'Take care of my boy'." Skye explained, her voice only slightly watery and thick with emotion as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

Trying to avoid making the situation any more emotional, Grant powered onward with his briefing"As to why S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't organizing the extraction, Agent Hand decided that no agent is that important." He explained, darkly. The change in his voice and in his eyes terrified the rangers.

"My dad is." Even Evannee couldn't honestly say that she recognized the voice that uttered those three little words as her own. Her tone was murderous and dripping with venom.

"My sentiments, exactly." Grant agreed, darkly. "We came to you guys because we know about the Rangers. And, quite honestly, we need somebody with your abilities to get past the Centipede super-soldiers that will undoubtedly be guarding your father." He elaborated.

Sighing heavily, Evannee had to agree. Whoever this 'Reina' woman was, she wouldn't give Evannee's father up without a fight. "I don't know what this 'Reina' bitch wants with my dad..." Evannee conceded. "But, you're right. If she went to so much trouble as to hold an innocent child hostage to blackmail Peterson into turning him over...She's not just gonna roll over and play dead...We're not gonna get my dad back without a fight." Just then, everyone in the room, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Rangers alike, all saw the figurative light bulb flicker to life above the younger Coulson's head. "But, we **do **have _one _advantage that even my **dad **doesn't know about..." She spoke cryptically as her lips curled into a sly smile as she rushed over to her team's computer.

"What are you talking about?" Grant asked, curiously.

"Yeah, what advantage?" Skye asked.

"While my dad was in a coma, in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ICU, I sort of...implanted him with something..." Evannee admitted, guiltily.

"What was it?" Melinda demanded.

Rising from her previous position, leaning over the keyboard, Evannee dug through a nearby drawer before pulling out a small silver box. As she opened the box, she pulled out a small hypodermic needle, holding it up for all to see. Before she could explain herself, however, she was soon cut off by a question.

"Are those what I think they are?" Fitz asked, in awe.

"Well, that depends, Agent Fitz..." Evannee teased. "If you think they're mosquito wings, you'd be absolutely correct." Glancing around the room, the yellow ranger realized that she and the rocket scientist may well have been the only ones that actually knew what she was talking about.

"Bloody brilliant." Fitz breathed, awestruck, as he stared at the small devices in Evannee's hand.

"I'm sorry..." Skye interjected, sarcastically. "Did you just say that you implanted your dad with insect wings?!"

"Well, not _literally_..." Evannee argued, impatiently. "The name 'mosquito wings' just refers to their size. They're actually microscopic GPS tracking devices." She elaborated, watching the understanding wash over her audience.

"That's both genius and...kinda creepy..." Conner replied, slightly disconcerted by the idea of a daughter injecting her father with GPS tracking devices.

"Say what you will..." Evannee replied, dismissively. "But, I figured, between everything my dad has seen and done in his time with S.H.I.E.L.D. and everything I've seen and done with you guys..." She paused to indicate the Rangers. "I knew it was just a matter of time before these little babies came in handy...All I have to do, now, is just activate the trackers and we'll have the exact latitude and longitude coordinates of my dad's location."

"You're a genius!" Jemma squealed, excitedly.

"Jemma's right, Evie." Grant admitted. "You are an evil genius."

"Not evil." Evannee corrected, playfully, as she programmed the information from the trackers into the computer. "Just genius." She grinned as she sent the command to activate the tracking devices she'd injected into her father. "Bingo!" She declared, triumphantly, as the coordinates appeared on the screen before her.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**This was just an idea that came to me, the other day, and it's been driving me absolutely **crazy **ever since. So, I decided to run with it. Let me know if y'all want me to continue it.


	2. Fight

**We Need A Hero**

**Disclaimer:  
**You know the drill. I own _only _Evannee Coulson.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Family/Romance

**Pairings:  
**Coulsye  
Grant/Evannee

**Lyrics Used:  
**Ron Wasserman "Fight"

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, I know I use Liam Nesson's speech from _Taken _a **LOT**...But, I just can't help it. It's just so friggin' baddass! Honestly, if I could come up with something better, I would use that. But, since I can't...You're stuck with the same old lines, time after time...lol

* * *

Fight

* * *

_And, so you fell into the danger | And, you're all alone, tonight | Well, you're surrounded by the hurtin' type | And, you just don't care for the sight | Who will come running to your side | Who will protect you from your fright | All of us are on your side | We'll take them | We'll take them down_

_Fight! | Fight! | Fight! | Fight!_

_You know you must be strong and hold your own | 'Cause the power's on your side | The enemy will try to give you fear | But, you never run or hide | Who will come running to your side | Who will protect you from your fright | All of us are on your side | We'll take them | We'll take them down_

_Fight! | Fight! | Fight! | Fight!_

_And, we'll come running to your side | We will protect you from your fright | All of us are on your side | We'll take them | We'll take them down_

_Fight! | We'll take them down | Fight!_

* * *

"All right." Evannee declared, finally. "I've programmed the coordinates into the Raptor Cycles. All that's left is to go and get my dad and bring him back."

"'Raptor Cycles'?" Grant questioned, not believing what he'd just heard. "I'm sorry, did you just say 'Raptor Cycles'?"

"Yes, I did." Evannee replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Which word are you having trouble with? 'Raptor' or 'Cycles'?" She asked, incredulous that Grant was seriously questioning this, right now.

"Nothing...Just sounds a little...out there, ya know?" The specialist asked, trying to shrug it off and get back to business.

"Right, because things like 'Night-Night Pistols' are totally normal." Evannee replied, in an under-handed joke. She knew it was low blow, but, she just didn't have the time to care, at the moment.

"Hey!" Fitz whined, indignantly, before being effectively silenced by another murderous glare from Evannee.

"Okay, here's how this is gonna go down..." The yellow ranger began, getting right back to business. "Fitzsimmons, you'll stay here with Hayley." She instructed, pointing to the red-head in the corner of the lab, watching the whole exchange with a rather curious countenance. "Ward, you'll ride with me. Skye, you're with Dr. O. And, May, you'll be with Trent-"

"You're seriously sending her in?" Ward demanded, incredulously. "She's not ready for this kind of mission."

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" Skye interjected, petulantly. "I can totally hear everything you guys are saying!"

"Look, Ward, I understand your concerns." Evannee replied, trying to placate the specialist. "I really do. I get it. But, you know as well as I do that we need all hands on deck for this one, if we're gonna pull this off."

Sighing heavily, Grant knew Evannee was right. This was a monumental task. They would need all the help they could get. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." He conceded. "Ow!" He cried, rubbing the back of his head as he turned to see an evil glint in Skye's eye.

"Maybe next time, you'll know to have a little more faith in your trainee." Skye elaborated triumphantly.

Evannee couldn't help grinning at the exchange. She had a feeling she and Skye would get along just fine. Which was a good thing if she ever got her way and found a way to Skye and her father together. She could tell, by the way her father's eyes lit up when he spoke of the young hacker, how he felt about her. _When we get him back, we're gonna have to work on getting those two together._ She thought to herself as the motorcycles and ATV riders she had mentioned, earlier, rolled into view.

"Sweet ride." Ward commented before his attention was directed elsewhere as Evannee mounted the yellow motorcycle while her clothing morphed into a bright yellow spandex suit as a matching helmet materialized on her head.

"Thanks." Evannee grinned, proudly. "You might want this." She added, passing a plain black helmet to Grant who accepted it, numbly, as he stared at the yellow ranger in awe. Once he had secured his helmet he mounted the bike behind Evannee as the rest of his team-minus Fitzsimmons-followed suit. "You better hang on." Evannee instructed, cheekily, as the specialist awkwardly struggled to find a position that wasn't overtly intimate on the back of her bike. "This thing's capable of speeds your bus could never even _dream _of..." She grinned, as Grant awkwardly slipped his arms around her waist. "You guys ready?" She asked, turning her attention to the rest of her team.

"Ready." Dr. Oliver confirmed.

"Oh yeah!" Conner agreed.

"Let's do this!" Ethan added.

"Ready whenever you are." Trent chimed in as they all revved their engines. Without another word, they were all gone in a cloud of dust.

"You really think they can do this?" Fitz asked, insecurely, shifting his gaze back and forth between the two women on either side of him. "D'you really think they'll get to Coulson in time to bring him back, alive?"

"Of course, they will." Jemma replied, trying to sound confident, but, only sounding pathetic-even to her own ears. "They have to..." She added, softly.

Stepping in between the young woman and young man, Hayley gently wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders as she tried to offer whatever comfort she could. "You guys seriously underestimate the rangers. They deal with genetically-altered and mutated freaks all the time. This is just another day at the office, for them. Besides..." She added, more seriously. "I know Evannee. And, when it comes to protecting the people she loves...There is _**nothing **_she **can't **do."

* * *

After what felt like an eternity but, in reality, couldn't have been more than an hour, the Rangers and the S.H.I.E.L.D. team arrived outside of an abandoned warehouse. "Damn." Grant swore, softly. "You weren't kidding, Evie...That thing's insane..." He mused, referring to the motorcycle they'd arrived on.

"Told ya..." Evannee chided, before returning her attention to the hand-held computer in her grasp. "Okay..." She began, getting back to the matter at hand. "According to the tracker, my dad should be located just about a dozen yards due northwest of here." She deduced. "So, the guards could be anywhere. Everyone keep your guard up." She warned. "We'll cover more ground if we split up. I don't want them getting spooked and moving my dad, on us. Ward, you stay with me. We'll take the west side. Skye, you and Dr. O. take the north side. Trent, you and May take the south. Conner, you and Ethan take the east." She instructed as everyone split up into their own teams of two. "If anyone spots my dad, call it out on the comms. Got it?"

"Got it." The rest of the group responded in unison.

As the rest of the team disappeared to their respective quadrants, Grant raised his pistol close to his chest as Evannee did the same with her hand-held blaster. "You really think this'll work?" Grant asked, curiously, keeping his eyes alert for any Centipede soldiers.

"I'll **make **it work." Evannee insisted, quietly. Before either of them could say another word, Evannee spotted a soldier out of her peripheral vision. On instinct, she fired a shot, landing square in the center of her target's chest, sending him flying into the opposite wall before blowing him sky-high as the blast caused the Extremis in his system to ignite. Watching the reaction before her, she knew they had the key to the equation. Raising her comm to her mouth she alerted the rest of her team to her findings. "Hey, guys...Our blasters are the key! One shot will ignite the Extremis in the soldiers' bloodstreams, triggering the inevitable combustive reaction! One shot, you'll blow 'em sky-high!"

"Thanks for tip, Evannee!" Dr. Oliver replied, following her directions and watching another soldier go up in flames. The yellow ranger's victory was short-lived, however, when she saw Grant held up against the wall-half a foot off the floor-by his throat, as another soldier continued strangling the life out of him. By the time she saw it, Grant was on the verge of losing consciousness. Snapping out of her trance, Evannee fired a blast-the impact forcing the soldier to drop Grant to the floor in a heap as he flew several yards back before bursting into flames.

Racing over to the man that had unknowingly stolen her heart, Evannee felt said organ clenching, painfully, in her chest as she checked him over. "Ward?! Ward, can you hear me?!" After not receiving a response, Evannee began to panic. "Grant! Grant, are you all right?!" She demanded.

"Yeah." Grant finally groaned, finally finding his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Good..." Evannee replied, absently, more to herself than anyone else, as she pulled out a second blaster. "Here, you'll want this..." Going by the confused expression on Grant's face, she knew the specialist would need more to go on. "It's one of our spare blasters. One shot from this thing, and, you'll blow the bastards sky-high." She elaborated, watching the proverbial light bulb go off above the agent's head.

The battle raged on for what felt like forever until the final soldier went up in flames. Looking around at all the scorched super-soldiers, Grant was the first to speak. "I don't think I'll ever get the smell of burnt flesh out of my nose." He mused, wrinkling his nose disapprovingly.

"I heard that..." The yellow ranger agreed, still on high-alert, searching for her father. "But, right now, we got bigger fish to fry." She reminded her partner as she held her blaster out in front of her, with one hand, while the other held her tracking device. "According to this, my dad should be in the next room just over there..."

"Let's do it." Grant affirmed, raising the blaster which Evannee had provided him with to cover her as she took the lead.

"Guys, Ward and I got a lock on my dad..." Evannee spoke quietly into her comm. "We're goin' in..."

* * *

"Please, I'm begging you, just let me die." The first eight words Evannee heard as she and Ward silently entered the room where her father was being held brought her world to a screeching halt. The voice that spoke them threatened to shatter her heart into a million tiny pieces inside her chest. It was only the gentle nudge from Ward that brought her back to herself and helped her to remember why she was here, in the first place. Creeping up behind the woman standing at the side of the bed that her father had been strapped to, she spoke in a voice she never recognized as belonging to her.

"I'm sorry, dad." Evannee couldn't allow herself to take too much notice of the way her father's eyes widened in shocked fear as she all but identified herself. "But, I just can't let that happen." She added in a cold, steely, venomous tone as the woman at her father's bedside turned to face her with a smug grin.

"'Dad', huh?" The woman she presumed to be Reina spoke in a tone that made Evannee want to rip her head off. "How very interesting..." She drawled, turning back to Phil. "I never knew you had a daughter..." Her voice had now turned ever so slightly accusing. "What else have you been hiding?" She asked, threateningly, as she leaned over Phil's bedside so that she stood no more than an inch above his face.

"Please..." Phil begged. He hated being the victim. He hated what Reina had reduced him to. But, he just couldn't stomach the thought of her doing something to Evannee. He could have to figure out how Evannee had even gotten there, in the first place, later. Right now, he just had to get her out of there before she found herself in the same position he was currently in. ... Or worse. "You have me...Just...Just let her go...Leave her outta this..."

That was the final straw for Evannee as she reached out and grabbed Reina by the throat, throwing her several yards across the room before she landed rather unceremoniously on her behind. Not wanting to allow her father's kidnapper the chance to get back up, Evannee stalked across the room-not unlike a lioness stalking her prey-and latched onto her throat again, dragging her up to her feet and holding her to the wall-much as Reina's own super-soldier had done to Grant not so long ago. Standing right in the woman's face, Evannee knew she was taking a sick amount of pleasure watching the woman squirm and gasp for air as she desperately clawed at Evannee's gloved hands in her feeble attempts to get free. "I don't know what the hell you want with my dad..." The yellow ranger snarled, fiercely. "And, quite frankly, I don't give a good God-damn...If you're looking for money, I can assure you I don't have any..." Evannee felt her lips curling into such a menacing snarl, she almost regretted leaving her helmet closed while she spoke-wishing that Reina could see the snarl. "But, what I do have, however...Are a _**very **_particular set of skills..."

Ward busied himself with disposing of the two super-soldiers that had appeared to drive him away from Coulson. Dealing with them was far easier than listening to the chilling, murderous tone in the yellow ranger's voice. It was nothing he wasn't prepared for, though. He knew how close his boss, mentor, and friend was to his daughter and vice-versa. He knew how fiercely either one would defend the other.

"...Skills that make me a living nightmare for people like you..." Evannee hissed, watching her prey continue to squirm. "Now, usually, this would be the part where I give you the opportunity to save your own sorry ass by returning my father, unharmed..." She taunted. "But, I think we all know **that **ship sailed a _long _time ago...So..." Even Evannee had to admit she was beginning to scare herself ever so slightly. _She took your dad...And managed to **break** him...She fucking **deserves **this..._ She told herself as she powered onward. "So, I'm just gonna have to kill you, now..." She finished, finally releasing her grip on Reina's throat just long enough to draw two daggers shaped like the head of pteranadon in either hand. As she watched the woman that had taken her father relax and rub her sore throat, she never gave her a chance to recover from her strangulation as she crossed her hands over Reina's throat, slashing either side with her daggers.

As Reina's lifeless body slumped to the floor, Evannee froze. Sure, she'd eliminated enemy soldiers before. Even killed men twice her size in the name of protecting the human race. But, she'd never taken such a sense of pride in it. She'd never found it to be so...satisfying. It made her start to question herself. It made her wonder if she was just a cold-blooded killer, at heart. Finally, Ward's hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her trance. Without another word, she just nodded to Ward before returning to her father's bedside, using her blood-stained dagger blades to slice through the restraints holding him to the bed. Sheathing her weapons, she draped one of her father's arms around her shoulders as she slid her own around his waist and helped him to stand.

"Evannee?" Phil breathed, still trying to piece together how his daughter had found him. And, how she had gotten past the super-soldiers guarding the perimeter. And, how she had killed Reina. And, why she was wearing a yellow spandex suit with a matching helmet. _Not the time, Coulson..._He scolded himself as he tried to focus on walking with his daughter's help.

"Yeah, dad..." Evannee replied, breathless, as the adrenaline bled from her body, allowing exhaustion to settle in. "It's me..." She sighed. She knew she would have a **lot **of explaining to do when they got back. For now, she just settled for being relieved to get her dad back, alive.

"We got him." Ward smiled as he called out their victory over the comm. "We got Coulson and Reina and her super-soldiers are all dead." He elaborated. As proud as he was of their accomplishments, he couldn't help feeling sympathy for Evannee and Coulson. Clearly, there had been some deception-on Evannee's part-between the father-daughter pair. Deception which would have to be dealt with when they got home.

* * *

"Phil!" Skye cried in relief as she watched Evannee and Ward emerge with Coulson in tow. Even the young hacktivist could see how physically weak the man she'd secretly fallen in love with was. But, she couldn't help herself. She carefully approached him, slowly and gently wrapping her arms around him-just holding him close. She needed that. She needed see him, see for herself, that he was okay. Holding him in her arms put to rest all of the millions of fears that had settled over her from the moment he'd been taken.

"Skye..." Phil breathed. Words could not begin to describe the relief he felt at seeing the young woman that had unknowingly stolen his heart, again. Seeing her, again, put the stoic agent at ease. Holding her in his arms undid all the damage he'd sustained during his brief captivity. There, in her arms, he was home.

"As much as I hate to break up this heart-warming reunion..." Evannee spoke gently, warmly. "We really should get outta here..." She added, as the Raptor Cycles reappeared, before them.

"Evannee's right." Dr. Oliver agreed. "I think we'll all feel a lot better when we get back."

"Dad, you can ride with me." Evannee added, allowing her father to lean on her for support, once again. "Ward, you can ride with Ethan..." With their new pairings assigned, the two teams mounted their respective vehicles. "You're gonna want this..." Evannee stated, gently, as she passed her father the helmet that Ward had worn on the trip _to _the warehouse. "And, you might wanna hang on..." She warned, compassionately.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**I hope you all enjoy this little installment. I've been writing on virtually no sleep as I'm being forced to adjust to going to work at **6** am rather than **10:30**...Please bear with me...Next week, I'll be back on my regular schedule and should be able to get back to my usual standard of writing...I hope...


End file.
